poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is an evil witch doctor and the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. His evil scheme was to steal the vast fortune of the royal Naveen family and kidnapped Winnie the Pooh and the gang for Bowser and also gain control of the Labouff family's fortune, and take over the town of Louissiana, and feed everyones' soul to his "friends on the other side" in exchange for them to help make it happen. With this darkness-originating help, Facilier turned Prince Naveen into a frog and made Lawrence his personal 2nd in command. But the mad doctor and evil butler both did not count on another human-turned-frog, Tiana, breaking the charm keeping Facilier on earth, and summoning his friends to drag the witch doctor to Bowser's underworld. Trivia *Dr. Facilier became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Bowser and his family, Azula, Shere Khan, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, The Phantom Blot, Psycho Rangers, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Dr. Facilier became Tino's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Aladdin, when he'll work for Jafar. *Dr. Facilier made his first guest appearence in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. He became Littlefoot's enemy in the Disneyland version. He also had the help of Lord Zedd and Bowser's Villain Army in the Walt Disney World version. *Dr. Facilier worked with Ramsley in [[Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion|''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion]]. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Tino and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Tino and the gang in *Dr. Facilier will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Faciilier will become the enemy of The Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Princess and the Frog. * *Dr. Facilier will work with The Grand Duke of Owls again in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Dr. Facilier joined forces with Bowser, his family, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers to take control of Wasteland in order to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Dr. Facilier returned alongside Bowser, his family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, and Scar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus, where they teamed up with the Sanderson Sisters. At the end of the movie, he was defeated by Patrick Star, who smashed his talisman, causing the voodoo demons to drag Facilier to the underworld. *Dr. Facilier made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. And in the film, he had managed to get out of the voodoo spirit realm because in there, he had promised the spirits he would give them Simba's soul in return for sending him out of their realm. Also, in the bonus ending, it is revealed that he is working with the resurrected Scar to assist Tublat, Quint, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures to destroy Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew for their good deeds and actions. *Dr. Facilier teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Shere Khan, Yzma, Pete, Cecil and Arthur, and Lord Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, despite having limited appearances onscreen. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Robin Hood and will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog. And in the movie, he will reveal that he was responsible for reviving Lord Darkar, and plans on capturing Bloom and bringing her to the evil lord of Shadowhaunt. *Dr. Facilier will make his frist guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom and The Sword in the Stone, where he will work with Madam Mim. *Dr. Facilier will guest star in ''Bloom Meets Pinocchio'', where he will team up with all the main villains to get revenge on Bloom and her friends and Jiminy Cricket. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Captain Hook to work for Judge Claude Frollo in ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to work for Judge Doom in ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Sunset Shimmer (Oposite) to will work with Lord Garmadon in Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie). *Dr. Facilier returned to team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella De Vil, Sordan Insane, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for the Headless Horseman in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. At the end of the movie, he was defeated by Baloo, who smashed his talisman, causing the voodoo demons to drag Facilier to the underworld. *Dr. Facilier became Yogi Bear'senemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog''. *Dr. Facilier became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Lord Rothbart, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Messina and El Supremo in ''Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7''. *Dr. Facilier teamed up Hades and the other villains to take over the Magic Kingdom and get revenge on Pooh and Tiana in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Dr. Facilier later guest starred in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, where he teamed up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Ooogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Mounshroud and get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends. He and the other villains appeared in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myostimon, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) to work for Lady Tremaine in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella''. *Dr. Facilier teamed up with Bowser, his family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, the Joker, Two-Face, the Penguin, and the Fearsome Five to work for Mok in Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule. *Dr. Facilier will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film and get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *Dr. Facilier will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Princess and The Frog. *Dr. Facilier will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs where he works alongside The Evil Queen and Professor Quirrell. *Dr. Facilier will get revenge on Harry, Ron and Hermione once again in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he works with Tai Lung. *Dr. Facilier will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *Dr. Facilier will become enemies with Barney and Friends in Barney's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will join forces with Gargamel in Barney Joins The Smurfs, revealing his knowledge on smurf culture. *Dr. Facilier Makes a Sora's Adventure First Debut on Sora Solves the Great Muppet Caper. *In Stuingtion's story: "A Zebra Wedding" Dr. Facilier took on the form of Victor zebra form in order to invade Canterlot with all the other witch docotrs and african villains and to steal Victor's bride-to-be, Zecora for himself and have be his queen. *Dr. Faciler returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Dr. Facilier is a part of The Wizard Empire. * Dr. Facilier appeared in Mike's Adventures of the Princess and the Frog and it is revealed that he is Mee Mee's father. Gallery Smaller Dr. Facilier..jpg Dr. Facilier.jpg Dr. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Screen_Shot_2019-04-04_at_18.07.18_2.png|Dr. Facilier in Descendants 3. Victor Zebra.png|Dr. Facilier disguised as Victor in zebra form Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Arch rivals Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Barney's enemies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Devil Knights Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Movie Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadistic characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Devious villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains